<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Our Place, We Make the Rules by btichcraft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268816">This is Our Place, We Make the Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/btichcraft/pseuds/btichcraft'>btichcraft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Power Outage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/btichcraft/pseuds/btichcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira accidentally causes a power outage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Our Place, We Make the Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malia has been on the phone with their landlord for a good twenty minutes trying to explain what happened to their fusebox. </p><p>Kira winces when she hears Malia confirm that he won’t start fixing anything until tomorrow. It was her fault they were in this mess. </p><p>The lights in the guest bedroom went out suddenly, along with all power to the room. So naturally, Kira decided to put her kitsune powers to use and fix the fuse. But, instead of fixing the one fuse, she blew out the building’s power. </p><p>While Kira has been working on controlling her gifts, she hasn’t exactly gotten the hang of them. Malia tried her best to teach her control, but being a coyote and being a kitsune are two very different things. </p><p>Of course, some things cross over but not enough to where Kira feels competent in her abilities, not like Malia does. </p><p>Malia sighs and tosses her phone on the counter before plopping down next to the anxious kitsune. She throws an arm over Kira’s shoulder and pulls her in. </p><p>“How bad is it?” Kira groans into Malia’s neck. </p><p>“The whole building’s out of power,” She says. “Carl says a couple days at least until the power’s back.”</p><p>Kira groans dramatically and nuzzles her way further into Malia’s neck, trying to hide from the world. She did this a lot, trying to escape from her problems by clinging to Malia. So far, it hasn’t been very successful, but that hasn’t stopped her. </p><p>“So a couple days without power,” Kira trails off, looking up to Malia. “What ever should we do?”</p><p>“I can think of a few things,” She smirks.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Me too,” Kira quickly gets up grabbing the throw blanket and tossing it on Malia’s face. “We should build a fort!”</p><p>Malia throws off the blanket and rolls her eyes at Kira. Kira promptly sits back down on Malia’s lap and wraps her arms around her neck. </p><p>“Please?” She gives Malia her best puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“Fine! But only because you’re cute.”</p><p>Kira jumps up doing a small victory dance before running around the apartment, collecting all the blankets and pillows she can.</p><p>Building a fort is something she hasn’t done since she was a kid. They were a magical place where her imagination could run wild, and this fort was no different. </p><p>Kira giggles as she lights the last candle and pulls Malia into the fort. The two sit and cuddle for a few minutes before Malia starts sniffling.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Kira asks.</p><p>“The candles are too much.”</p><p>Of course, they were, they’re scented, and with Malia’s heightened sense of smell, Kira can imagine how overpowering might be right now. </p><p>Allison gifted them a bunch of scented candles and some assorted cheeses as a housewarming gift when they moved into their apartment a couple months back. Kira was excited at the time, she loved scented candles, but they went missing as soon as they arrived.</p><p>While Kira was searching their linen closet for some extra sheets, she found the box shoved behind a stack of old linens. At first, she didn’t quite understand why, but the pieces are coming together now.</p><p>“Yeah you’re right,” Kira nods, sitting up. “They’re probably a fire hazard too.”</p><p>Malia helps her blow out all the candles but soon after scrunches her nose again.</p><p>“What now?” Kira sighs.</p><p>“The smoke,” Malia mumbles, snuggling into Kira.</p><p>Kira rolls her eyes but pulls Malia close nevertheless.<br/>
With a kiss on her shoulder, Kira says goodnight to her fiancé and closes her eyes. </p><p>She can’t wait to spend the next couple days by Malia’s side, hiding out until the power comes back on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter @satlzmans :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>